Foxpaw
Foxpaw is a tall, scrawny, long-furred, orange tom with a white underbelly, and paws tips. He has dark brown ear tips and tail tip; He has dirty, blue-green eyes. History While staring at a ladybug that was crawling on the ground, Rainpaw accidentally stepped on the young cats tail, causing him to let out a little squeak and the ladybug flying away. Rainpaw quickly apologizes for stepping on his tail and asks him if he's okay, Foxkit tells her that he thinks so. Noticing the ground squirrel that was dangling from her jaws, he asks if she was taking that to Leaftail, Rainpaw answering his question with a 'yes' but before she could get another word out, Foxkit interrupts her and asks if he can come. Looking down at his paws, he tells her that he was sorry and that it was rude of him. The apprentice softly smiles at the little kit and reassures him, saying that his mother might be looking for him; which Foxkit's mother, Whitewhisker was, telling him that they need to go back into the nursery since it was late. They both say their goodbyes and leave. While Leaftail gets a vision sent from StarClan, a fox looking Foxpaw is seen holding herbs in front of Leaftail; After she gets out of her vision like state, she quickly asks Brightstar if she can get Foxpaw as her apprentice. The next day, a nervous looking Foxpaw is seen in front of Leaftail during his apprentice ceremony. During the clan meeting, Foxpaw is seen sitting next to Rainpaw as Brightstar calls out the names of the cats that will be going to the gathering. The day after the gathering, he is seen standing next to Brightstar and Stormbringer during the fight over Sunningrocks. Minnowstar asks Brightstar why she brought an apprentice to the challenge instead of a fully trained medicine cat, Brightstar tells her that Leaftail asked her if she can bring him to the event and that it will be great training practice for him. After the two battle, Brightstar asks Foxpaw to come and heal the leader's wounds to which he does. While healing the leader's wounds, Minnowstar suddenly comes up and attacks Brightstar, Foxpaw noticing this, he accidently claws Minnowstars throat and kills her. As she loses a life, he is seen standing over the leader's body and shaking out of shock; stepping away from the RiverClan leader when she woke up. After the whole incident, Foxpaw is seen sitting next to his mentor during the clan meeting; looking worried and is still in shock from what happened. coming soon... Trivia *He was confirmed to be left-handed. *He was confirmed to be in the LGBT+ community, being both asexual and biromantic. Along with Foxpaw identifying more as a female than male. Gallery Foxpaw talking to Stormbringer.png|Foxpaw and Stormbringer talking about Hazeleyes banishment from StarClan. Foxpaw wooing Leaftail.png|Foxpaw making a cute face at his mentor, Leaftail, in order to convince her to let Loonpaw come with. Foxpaw, Rainstone, and Loonpaw.png|Foxpaw and Rainstone answering Loonpaw's question with tired faces. Fox and Minnow.png|Foxpaw following Minnowstar to RiverClan's medicine cat den. Fox after getting attacked.png|Foxpaw after getting attacked by Swampfur after trying to heal him. Foxpaw trying to be nie to Swampfur.png|Foxpaw anxiously smiling at Swampfur two days after the attack. i cried during this tbh.png|Rainstone and Ringtail standing over Foxpaw's dead body. foxpaw in the dream.png|Foxpaw as he appears in Leaftail's nightmare dream. Leaf and fox redesigns.jpg|Foxpaw and Leaftail's (renamed Doveleaf in the pictuere) 2018 redesign. The_starry_foxbab.jpg Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Foxkit Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Male Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:StarClan